


Resurrected

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Character Death, F/M, Spoilers, but not really, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie





	Resurrected

“You’re dead,” he said, his voice flat, like he couldn’t even be bothered to show sadness or fear or fury.

Tears pricked at the back Natasha’s eyes and she resolutely clamped down on her emotions. There wasn't time for sorrow or grief right now. She had a mission, and her mission was clear: Get Clint. Get back to the compound. Kick Thanos ass.

Crying over lost lovers and opportunities wasn’t part of the mission.

She squared her shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. “No. Not dead.”

His eyes flashed angrily and his fists clenched at his sides. “I saw you! One minute you were there and then half the Yakuza were gone and you with them! Nothing but a bunch of dust in the wind.”

“It’s complicated, but here…” She held her hand out to him and he took it, his touch warm and firm and so very _Clint_ that she had to bite her lip to hold back the sob that bubbled up in her throat. The mission. She had to concentrate on the mission. “I’m real.”

He turned her hand over, tracing a finger along her lifeline, then looked back at her face. His expression was anguished and she yearned to run her hand along his brow, thread it through his hair and assure him everything would be fine, but she couldn’t. Not right now. She honestly had no idea if it would be fine, though she hoped like hell it would be.

“You were nothing but dust!” he exclaimed hoarsely. “I _know_ I didn’t imagine that.”

“You didn’t imagine it. But… I’m not your Natasha. I’m from a different time. Or…” She stopped, shook her head and offered him a small, sad smile. “Same time actually, but a different universe. Something like that. I kind of zoned out when they got into all the technobabble.

He laughed, but it held no humor. "You’re dead. You have to be. Otherwise…”

He stopped and bowed his head and she knew the moisture on his face was from more than just the rain.

“My Clint… he was married when I met him. Had a wife and a couple of rugrats. Cutest kids you ever saw. And I loved them. I loved the whole damned family.” She paused and looked up at him through wet lashes of her own. “And him. I loved him so much. And I can’t remember a time I didn’t love him.”

He nodded, understanding clear on his face. “What happened? To your Clint?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I can’t find him. And I don’t know if he turned to dust along with the rest of his family or if he was so completely shattered by their… deaths… that he hid so far and so deep that even I can’t find him.”

“But you found me.”

“Wasn’t too hard. You’re a lot like my Clint. And once you find the pattern, well, you find the person.”

He snorted. “Yeah. Well. What are you going to do with me now?”

“Take you back to the others – the ones who survived, that is – and put this plan of theirs into action. See if we can’t undo all that’s been done.”

“And if we can’t?”

She looked at him, determination all over her face. “We will.”


End file.
